My Ticket on the Hogwarts Express
by A Girl Who Knows
Summary: (Chapter 5 is here.) A Muggle girl living in C.A. catches a ticket on the Hogwarts Express, will life be a breeze for her?
1. Impossible?

Nothing is Impossible, My Ticket on the Hogwart's Express

Nothing is Impossible, My Ticket on the Hogwart's Express

(By the SLEM HP Lovers)

_Impossible._

_Impossible._

_But the world is full of zanies and fools that don't believe in sensible rules._

_And won't believe what sensible people say._

_And because of these drafts and dully-eyed dopes that keep on building up impossible hopes._

_Impossible things happen every day._

_ _

_It's possible._

_It's quite possible._

_It's possible._

_ _

_ _

Angela, a normal girl at St. Lawrence School, was exploring the books at the particularly large library of the school's. Everyone had gone home already since it was 4pm and the academic decathlon ended 15 minutes before. As she passed her finger on the book's bindings she came across the Harry Potter Book Series. (One of her Favorite Books…) 

"I must have read this over 1 hundred times by now." Angela has said to herself as she held the book and walked over to a nearby table. What would it hurt to read it again? As she put her backpack down she started to wonder how wonderful it would be to actually go to Hogwarts be a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin. It would be even more fun if her friends were with her as well. 

_-What if you were given the chance to?_

"Who's there?" Angela asked quizzically. 

"Down here!" She peered down at the hard cover book in her hands. "Oh, my goodness!" The image of Professor Dumbledore on the back of the book cover was speaking to her. 

"Now I can say I'm officially stressed out." Angela said to herself quietly. 

"Miss, I asked you a question…" 

"Oh yes, the image…I think I'm dreaming, the image…of Dumbledore…talking to me. 

"Well since you did ask me I would say, when do I start?" Angela said. Dumbledore smiled up at Angela. 

"How about now?" 

"Really, I like to but what about the people here, they certainly would notice I'm missing when I'm not back at the day-care, you know?" Said Angela dully. 

"That will not be a problem. Okay first off before you start, I like to get some information for you first. Are you a pure blood, half, muggle-born, squib…?" Asked Dumbledore. 

"Muggle Born is Fine." (I'm truly loosing my mind…to much stress that's all) 

"Okay now, what House?" Asked Dumbledore slipping his spectacles onto his nose better. 

"Hey, I thought the, what about the sorting hat and all, you know? And what about magic, I don't know how to work magic—"

"All taken care of you will be in um…I prefer 5th year Slytherin girl, wouldn't you? You are truly ambitious young girl."

"Um, yeah whatever, but going to Hogwarts is _impossible_. Everyone knows that…" said Angela. 

"_Nothing is impossible_." Said Dumbledore and then he disappeared. Then a Flash of bright light appeared from the book and she fell straight inside.


	2. Was that Hermione Granger?

All the leaves are brown and the sky is gray

_All the leaves are brown and the sky is gray._

_I've been for a walk on a winter's day_

_I'd be safe at home if I was at L.A_

_California Dreaming…_

"Ouch!!!" Angela screamed as she fell at King's Cross Station. Her blond braided hair upon her face. She put them to the side and stepped up. 

"King's Cross Station", one moment I'm at St. Lawrence in California, United States, the next I'm in King's Cross Station in the United Kingdom. I'm probably having a memory lap or something.

"Angela! Angela!" Hallo!!! Angela spun around to find herself with Nicole, Libby, and um…Hermione Granger? Nicole one of my best friends at school was the only one not wearing black robes and causing people to stare. She was in her white and baby blue Princess Sweater and Blue Capri Pants, her brown/red hair was up into a stylish ponytail and her bright green eyes gazing at me. 

"Long time no see girl!" Said Libby with her bright blue eyes. 

"Yeah we missed you! Came the singsong voice of Nicole. 

"Great to see you Angela." Said the person who really reminded me of Hermione Granger. 

"Ummm…Hermione Granger, right?" I asked. 

"Yeah of course who were you expecting?" She asked sarcastically. Now I knew Nicole and Libby from my school, St. Lawrence. What in the world are they doing here? And why would plain old me, be talking to Hermione Granger anyways?

"Oh Angela, I got an owl about making prefect this year and Gryffindor House Keeper in Quidditch! Cool huh?" Said Nicole. 

"Yeah Hermione and Nicole both got Prefect positions…" Said Libby looking a tad frustrated. 

"Hey well lets get to the train, the boys are waiting." Said Hermione. 

"Yeah, can't have the train leave without us can we?" Nicole said. And very befuddled I followed them to platform 9 ¾, or where I though I was going.

"Swell, thing I've read the books enough to know how to arrive at the station…"


	3. Am I dreaming, Wizard Currency?

Back then, put my feet on the floor

_Back then, put my feet on the floor._

_Feels a little like I've done that before._

Put a smile on my face 

_Today's my day and I'm taking it!_

"Harry, Chris, Ron, Draco!" Chris was Nicole's so called boy friend at school, we always said he looked like Harry Potter, but now we couldn't say that now could we? 

'Lo Harry, Dursley's good this summer?" Nicole asked as she hugged him and told him she made Quidditch Keeper. Libby went over to Draco to speak about their latest and newest prank of the century. 

"Hermione, Angela come-on, lets fine a compartment before they're all gone." Said Libby and Ron as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. I took a glance at Nicole who was speaking with Draco, Chris, and Harry, and was twirling her hair with her fingers. (What a flirt!) 

"Hey I heard that Professor Lupin would be back with Sirius," said Hermione to me. 

"Really, that's so cool, I just knew he would be back in the next--." I stopped, remembering I was in the book. "Back in the next what?" Said Hermione puzzled at my behavior today. 

"Nothing, never mind. Hey lets get Harry, Nicole, Draco, and Chris up here. Oh wait do you mind if I can get some chocolate frogs?" I asked. (This would be cool to get some while I'm in the book.) 

"Yeah sure, I'll go get the others, mind buying some for me? Here take this she handed me some sickles (or what I thought they would look like at least) buy as many as you can get!" Said Hermione as she left the compartment. 

"Great the day I get here is the day I forget the wizarding currency. How many Knuts equal a sickle I wonder." I thought to myself as I searched to find the person who sells the sweets. As I searched through I found my favorite characters/now schoolmates. Neville Longbottom, Lee Jordan, Cho Chang. This is certainly going to be the best school year ever! 


	4. Smack...Serves him right!

Spin Around, come back home your running out on a line

_Spin Around, come back home your running out on a line._

_Sometimes feel I'm going out of my mind._

_Done here waiting for someone to take the time_

_Spin around, we get further and further away…_

As I handed over the "sickles" to the waitress, and said give me as much as I can get…I spied Nicole chatting with Harry and Draco from the opposite side of the train. She was now discussing her thoughts upon the summer vacation. I took up the chocolate frogs and pulled Nicole along with me to the compartment we decided to sit in. We took the last one, which was indeed the largest of the lot. 

Harry, Chris, Draco and Nicole sat on the opposite side from us while Libby, Hermione, Ron, and myself sat facing them. Nicole who was still avidly talking to Hermione on Animagus was now shifting to Harry to speak about her sister who was going to attend Hogwarts this year.

"You mean the one that follows me around like some puppy?" Harry said with a sigh, he remembered how Nicole's sister would always pull his hair with her death gripping hold.

"Yes, same one. Draco, care to watch her, she's hoping for Slytherin or Ravenclaw. It doesn't matter which though, since they both are on your terms."

"Draco grumbled a "yes" and then started to crack some jokes about Harry and Ron. In the end, it turned out the Draco, Libby, and Nicole followed out into the compartment, but Draco's voice was still heard from the other door.

_" But everyone knows Weasel can't afford anything…"_

_"Draco…you are downright rude sometimes."_

_"I prefer it that way."_

_There was an awkward moment of silence before they could hear someone slap someone across the face._

_ _

Ron chuckled…Nicole came back her hair a bit messed and she was a tad flushed. 

"Serves him right." Was all she said and sat down next to Harry. 


	5. The Magnificent Hogwarts Castle

The Magnificent Hogwarts Castle 

**The Magnificent Hogwarts Castle **

Author Notes:

**Sarah Black**: Thanks so much! I'll email you, unless you found your way here already. Thanks a lot, my first reviewer:)

**Aphra**: Hullo! I got your email!

**Marie Goos**: Okay I want you people to read her story now! It's really well written.

**Silly Rabbit Trix R 4 Kidz**: LoL, First I like to say luv the Sn name. Next doesn't everyone wish to go to Hogwarts?

Okay thanks again…now for the story…

As it seemed Draco Malfoy, decided to stay clear of compartment.Not that I blame him or anything.Everyone at school knows Nicole been taking karate since age 5 and if this trip hasn't deprived her of her talents then I very well think Malfoy is going to feel that for a few weeks. You never mess with Nicole, unless you want to get hurt.

Even though I was deprived of going to Diagon Alley, there still is Hogmeade. Two word, **Butterbeer **and** Zonko's**. I'm not sure how I'm going to retrieve my supplies for Hogwarts now though. Maybe Dumbledore has something up his sleeve, doesn't he always.

"So Harry, anything interesting happens on your summer?" Nicole said fiddling with some loose hair.

"Nothing much…and if you are going to question me about dreams, scars, ECT. I'll tell you know I've been questioned enough." Harry said with a tone of finality in his voice. 

I noticed my mouth hanging open and remembered that was the very question I wanted to ask next. I turned to Ron, Hermione, and Libby, just to notice the same look upon their faces. Nicole merely nodded an agreement.

"Well after that comment I suppose you like to know if Professor Dumbledore allowed me to go to the Burrow right?" I nodded my head.

"Well he did let me go in the last week." Harry said with a bit of a sigh."

"But you know with You-Know-Who around Harry…" Hermione said lightly.

"I know, but I wish it was quicker with the protection at the Burrow though." Harry said.

"The Dursleys that bad?" I asked.

"Yeah, Vernon decided to take up alcohol. His jobs been bad and he's fairly ill-tempered now, but he was always ill-tempered to me." Harry said.

After discussing the summer, in which I just made up a bunch of interesting so called facts. The train arrived at Hogwarts. I never thought it would look like this. The towers loomed over and the sun was setting, you could get a certain eerie feeling about it all.

"Angela, come-on!" Hermione called out.

"Huh?" I said staring towards the horseless carriages lined up at the station.

"Get on! Before it goes." Libby shouted.

I turned to get on, as I loomed towards the carriages I saw a large man.

Hagrid.

Now only if I had Colin's camera.

_~Yeah it is short; I need time to think over something for the sorting song. Please review though_J


End file.
